Boiling point
by Ivory Force
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Bella is being pushed to her boiling point.(Hence the Name) With the Cullens, Victoria, and Lauren, she is forced towards the edge. She has kept her past quiet so far. What will revealed? Can she be pulled back from the edge? Warning: There is quite a bit of Gore and possible triggers. Read at your own risk.
1. The Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Corpse Party. Nor do I own the characters. Proceed at your own risk.

 _...Darkness…_ _ **So much blood**_ … _All my fault…_ _ **The screams and cries of anguish**_ … _the images… the knife… Must save_ _ **Yuka**_ … _**slice**_ … _too late…_ _ **Seiko**_ … _**No..**_ … _Agony…_ _ **Satoshi**_ … _gunshots… suicide…._

I was pulled back into the present by a familiar voice."I'm sorry, Bella. I never should have-". He thought I zoned off because of him. I cut him off before he can finish apologizing.

" Edward, stop I'm not upset," I lied. " I just zoned off for a second." He still appeared slightly distressed, but relaxed somewhat as he tried to continue.

" Even so, I am still so sorry for leaving you to the **mutts.** " He started softly but ended growling. I hate when he degrades the the pack. He will just have to find a way to live with the fact that they are my friends. They were there for me when he left, even though I was a vampire girl. They gave me companionship, even though I wasn't an imprint or a wolf. They accepted me as I was, broken and all. I'm not sure even the Cullens would look past that fact if my love interests were reversed.

" Edward! Don't call them mutts. They were there for me when you weren't. They made me feel like wasn't alone. They were all I had aside from Charlie, Angela, and Ben," I stated, fed up with the whole mortal enemies ordeal.

" I am so very sorry that I left and you felt all alone. But I'm here now and I'm never leaving again," Edward answered as if that solved everything.

" So you want me to just drop all my friends because you're back. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to drop everything and everyone for you," I answered defiantly. How dare he?! I am my own person, not his doll. I'm an adult, I can do whatever the hell I please. If he doesn't like it, then too bad.

" But Love, wolves are volatile and destructive. They are too unpredictable. Not to mention they are barbaric brutes. My love should not be anywhere near those **dogs,** " Edward spat out in distaste. How could he be such a hypocrite?

"The same can be said about vampires. You all are no better than the pack. You could snap at any moment and go on a rampage, killing everyone in the town. You both have your strengths and weaknesses. You all are equals which is why you can take each other out," I said shortly. How can he not see this?

" We are nothing like those **idiots**. We have control whereas they do not," Edward said angrily but still managing to seem smug.

" What about slip ups? Do they not count? And FYI: they do have control. They just had one slip up. How many "slip ups" have you had? What about all the coven altogether? The pack altogether has had one, only one. And that was a while ago. So get off your fucking high horse, pedestal, or whatever. And come join us lower mortals on the ground," I yelled sarcastically. I couldn't believe him. How could he be so down on himself yet still think himself higher than everybody else? I couldn't deal with him so after a long silence, I told him, " Take me home."

" Bella… I didn't mean to upset you, but I just want you to understand why you can't hang out with them anymore," He said sadly, yet matter of factly.

" **What… did… you… just… say…"** I said with false calm, barely forcing out the sentence. I was counting to ten and taking deep breaths to calm myself, when Edward stupidly replied,

" I said I didn't mean to upset you, but I just want you to understand why you can't hang out with them anymore."

What pushed me over the edge wasn't what he said, but how he said it, slowly and loudly as if I was hearing impaired and dumb.

That was it.

I reared back throwing punches and kicks with all of my strength. It was all a blur of hurried movements and frustration. I could feel the snaps in my bones as I collided with Edward. I knew I would have broken bones and bruises when this is over. I didn't care though. I was too angry to think.

I reared back one last time and slapped him right in the face. Right then, I felt my hand snap. I, then, passed out from the smell of rust and salt.


	2. Edward's POV

Disclaimer:  I don't own Twilight or Corpse Party.

Edward POV

As my love and I were just lying in our meadow, I saw my Bella's whole stance shift. Her face stayed an unemotional mask, but her held loneliness, fear, agony, and grief. _She must be remembering our separation,_ I thought. I should never have left her. But how could she believe that blasphemy?! After all the Times I told her I loved her, the fact that she even would question my love for her. It is despicable. I must make this right.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never should have-" I began. This is all my fault. I never should have left. It didn't even do any good. I was too weak to stay away.

" Edward, stop I'm not upset," my love informed me." I just zoned off for a second." I have heard of such a thing before. They seem to happen quite regularly. So it wasn't my fault. Still, I should apologize.

" Even so, I am still so sorry for leaving you to the **mutts.** " I started softly but ended up growling. Those nasty vermin always running around without any control. They are simply too violent and prejudice. I have no idea how Bella puts up with those pups.

" Edward! Don't call them mutts. They were there for me when you weren't. They made me feel like wasn't alone. They were all I had aside from Charlie, Angela, and Ben," she stated, fed up. Can't she see it's the mutts who are the problem. Not me.

" I am so very sorry that I left and you felt all alone. But I'm here now and I'm never leaving again," I answered. She needn't worry about being alone be because I will be there for her until the day she dies.

" So you want me to just drop all my friends because you're back. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to drop everything and everyone for you," she answered defiantly. I'm not asking her to give them up, I'm just saying all she needs is my family and I. She doesn't need anyone else.

" But Love, wolves are volatile and destructive. They are too unpredictable. Not to mention they are barbaric brutes. My love should not be anywhere near those **dogs,** " I advised, knowing she would most likely accept it as truth.

"The same can be said about vampires. You all are no better than the pack. You could snap at any moment and go on a rampage, killing everyone in the town. You both have your strengths and weaknesses. You all are equals which is why you can take each other out," she said shortly. She is right, but us vampires are nothing like the wolves.

" We are nothing like those **idiots**. We have control whereas they do not," I said angrily but still managing to seem smug.

" What about slip ups? Do they not count? And FYI: they do have control. They just had one slip up. How many "slip ups" have you had? What about all the coven altogether? The pack altogether has had one, only one. And that was a while ago. So get off your fucking high horse, pedestal, or whatever. And come join us lower mortals on the ground," she yelled sarcastically. After a long silence, she told me, " Take me home."

" Bella… I didn't mean to upset you, but I just want you to understand why you can't hang out with them anymore," I said sadly, yet matter of factly. I've made her upset so I disregard her previous statements.

" What did you just say?" she asked calmly. Hadn't she heard me? Her human ears must not have picked it up. So I repeated,

" I said I didn't mean to upset you, but I just want you to understand why you can't hang out with them anymore."

I had made sure to speak loudly and slowly so her inferior human ears could hear me. This is why I cannot condemn her to this purgatory. I love her humanity too much to allow her to waste it.

As I was thinking of all of the things I loved about her humanity, I felt a light tapping start against my skin. As I was ending my list, I finally turned to see what was doing the taping. To my surprise, I saw Bella's hand touch my face harder than usual. I heard a crack resonate throughout the forest. She was hitting me I realized, as I was catching her. She had fainted from the smell. In a panic, I took her straight to Carlisle.


	3. Carlisle's Love

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Corpse Party.

 _ **...Seiko…**_ _Fighting_ … _Searching_ … _**Trying to save… Noose…**_ _hanging from the_ _rafters_ _ **...MY FAULT..**_

 **Bright...**

 **Very Bright…**

"Bella! Oh, thank God you're alright," Edward exclaimed in relief. "You fainted after your **little** **fit**. I had not even the slightest idea of what to do so I brought you to Carlisle."

I remember now. Edward was slandering the pack and I exploded. "My **little fit**? That's what you're calling it? As if I had no reason to act like that? Or as if I'm a child who has acted out? I'm not a child and I had a perfectly good reason to act the way I did!"

"... Okay. You're right. I'll go get Carlisle and tell him you're up," Edward said trying to pacify me. He left quickly, probably not wanting another argument. Carlisle walked in, holding a chart all the while smiling gently at me. He's afraid I'll snap a him, I realized.

As he took my vitals, he asked me, "How are you doing today, any pain?" He's stares at me, waiting for an answer. He probably thinks I'll go off at slightest thing. What did Edward tell them? Did Alice see any of it? Probably not. She would've warned Edward if she had.

"I feel fine. So, what's the damage, Doc?" I questioned. He looked sadly, as if someone had ran over his puppy. His gaze was filled with confusion along with the ever present curiosity.

"Well, you have broken your left wrist, three fingers, two toes, and your right leg...What happened, Bella?" He asked incredulously.

I started to explain the fight me and Edward had. To say that Carlisle was angry is an understatement. He was absolutely livid. "I can't believe Edward said such disgraceful things to you. You deserve to be treated with respect and not have your decisions undermined by anyone. Especially not Edward. I'll speak to him about this, you can be sure of that."

I was touched that Carlisle would stand up for me like that. I had always thought that he only put up with me because of me being with Edward. To know that he actually loved me enough to actually listen to my side and believe me over Edward, the golden boy.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It means a lot to me that you would even listen to me."

"Of course, Bella. You may not be a vampire but you are still my daughter. You have more strength than most other vampires." He spoke sincerely,looking at me with familiar love filling eyes.

Not knowing quite what to say after that, I awkwardly tried to change the subject. "So, um, what happens now?"

Carlisle smiled and tells me I'll have to come see him often so he can continue to check my progress, but for right now I'll have to wear a cast and all that type of stuff.

(Author's Note: I have no idea how that stuff works.)

As I watched Carlisle leave, I began to feel slight pain in my broken leg. Carlisle noticed and gave me some ibuprofen. Next thing I knew, I was looking into Satoshi's eyes.


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey, everyone. It's been a long time. Sorry for not updating. I have news. I realize I don't have the attention span to finish any of my stories, so I'm putting all of my stories up for adoption. If you have any interest in adopting please message me. I really would like for someone to take good care of my stories. I just realized although I like to write, I can't do chapter stories, only oneshots. I love my stories and I know they will never be finished if left in my care. I would love to see others' remake it into their own. If any of you would like a prompt of some kind, just message me. Thank you all for reading and staying with me for all this time. I'm so sorry I was unable to meet your expectations.

Ivory


End file.
